1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cork removers and more particularly pertains to a new cork removal device for injecting air between a cork and the contents of a bottle to force the cork out of the bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cork removers is known in the prior art. More specifically, cork removers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,703; U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,834; U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,395; U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,956; U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,390; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 268,245.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cork removal device. The inventive device includes a base portion and a cap. The base portion has a bottom wall. The bottom wall has a peripheral edge. A peripheral wall is coupled to and extends away from the peripheral edge. The bottom wall has an aperture therethrough. A needle for inserting into a cork has a blunt end and a sharp end. The blunt end of the needle is fixedly mounted to the bottom wall of the base portion and is in communication with the aperture in the bottom wall. The needle extends away from the interior of the base portion. The needle has a lumen. The cap is substantially solid. The cap has a top surface and a bottom surface. An annular slot in the cap receives the peripheral wall. The annular slot extends into the cap from the bottom surface.
In these respects, the cork removal device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of injecting air between a cork and the contents of a bottle to force the cork out of the bottle.